Razzle Dazzle
by EloquentDisaster
Summary: Ari is at a summer dance clinic and today they have special guests coming. Ari get's the push to come out of her shell, and gets to dance with an amazing guy to boot. AU oneshot for now, OCxGaara I just can't stop writing these two!


**Razzle Dazzle**

"Alright class, five minute water break," the teacher called, clapping her hands before striding off with those incredibly long, muscular dancer legs. Ari sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her almost equally sweaty hand.

"Kami-sama…"she muttered under her breath, taking a slow drink of lukewarm water. Glancing over the groups of girls standing or sitting together complaining, Ari almost wished she could be in one of them. But, having no friends here, and not being very good at making friends on her own, she was contented to be by herself. Got her in trouble less.

"I wonder who this guest Madame said she would bring is?" one of the girl's near Ari said in the group, grabbing most everyone's attention, including Ari's.

"I hope it's a guy. A really cute one," someone else spoke up.

"Totally."

This conversation had potential, but was slowly descending to boys, which was another trouble subject for Ari. Sure, Ari was a relatively cute girl of 16, short, slender, and petite build, though slightly muscular and curvaceous. Her face was small, and heart-shaped, with a button nose and bright blue eyes. Long wavy dirty blonde hair was up in a messy but secure bun, slightly sweaty from dancing for several hours. But she'd never been more than a 'pal' to the few guys she talked to.

Ari was at a summer dance clinic. She loved to dance, and had done so for many years. Today she wore a white leotard with some black hot shorts on over tights. Today they were learning salsa, and Ari had on a pair of black strappy heels. Different shoes were stowed in her bag for walking home of course.

Ari had decided to review and stretch a bit more when the door swung open and in stepped their teacher Madame. Clapping her hands the class quieted to a low murmur as everyone gathered back on the dance floor. Ari stayed near the back, barely able to see through the crowds of people.

"Now class, as you know I've brought a special guest today," she began, only to slow when the murmurs increased slightly.

"Some of you may know him, he's one of the most famous salsa dancers right now,"

More murmurs of excitement and acknowledgement.

"May I present, Sir Gaara Suna!"

And fan girlish squeals erupted as he entered. But Ari could only stare in amazement.

The man, though he was 18, looked 16 at oldest, and was still indescribable. His sun kissed skin, hard sea foam eyes, wondrously built body. One of the few very, very masculine male dancers. He wore a simple black t-shirt and black slacks with black dance/dress shoes. His tousled hair was brilliant and unnaturally natural shade of red. He was short compared to other Ari supposed, but he would still tower over her.

Ari smiled briefly and wistfully as she realized she wouldn't ever have a chance even in her day dreams with him. Giggling at his expression as the girls fawned over him he turned his striking eyes at her, which she quickly shot her gaze downward and wiped the smile from her face. She felt his gaze remain on her for awhile and was beginning to fidget when Madame clapped again and everyone dispersed to their spots for dancing.

"Now girls. Gaara will observe you all dance once then chose partners for you. So, places girls!" she called, clapping her hands once more before moving to wait behind Gaara.

Ari took a deep breath, reminding herself that she was a good dancer, and that she should run it just as well, if not better than all the other times. 'I am here to dance, not to daydream,' she thought, putting on her dancing persona, waiting for the music.

And with the first beat the old, shy skin of Ari was shed, replaced by the sexy, salsa version. The girl who wasn't afraid to play the tease, to take chances, to flirt for the shake of flirting. Throwing her hips and shoulders around while maintaining sharp and controlled movements her face changed expressions to match the movements, and her mind wasn't even on.

And then just like that it ended, the salsa Ari fading with the upbeat music. When they were told to relax Ari retreated to her corner of the room, as everyone else began to cover her up, while she listened half heartedly to the nervous and excited conversations. Ari let her eyes fall upon the only girl possibly shier than Ari herself, Hinata-san. The girl was very pretty, if slightly insecure, and always silent and timid. She just gave off that vibe. She was a gorgeous dancer, she just lacked the pizzazz in her movements.

Another two girls were heatedly arguing next to her, and this was not uncommon. The two were good friends, and always were arguing. It was just who they were. One was a fiery blonde, usually the starter of the arguments, was a slightly reckless dancer, throwing herself around to much. Ari once had the pleasure to receive the long blonde hair in her face when Ino whipped a turn to fast.

The other, Sakura, fit her name perfectly. Naturally pink hair was short around her shoulders, just recently cut. Her mood varied widely, going from timid to fiery as Ino in a second. Sakura always practiced her moves evenly and exactly, and they were beautiful. Just lacking. To technical for such an art of dance.

And last but definitely not least, Tenten. Nobody knew her real name, she was always Tenten. Not even a nickname, though it's been debated whether or not Tenten was a nickname in the first place. Hair always in two perfect buns, the girl was so exact with her movements it was dangerous to be her partner. She was an almost prefect as a dancer could get girl, she just needed a partner better than her to increase her skill farther. Her only problem was her main skills were in hip hop and street dancing, not ballroom or any other kind really. She needed to be more well rounded if anything.

Ari may have been quiet but she wasn't ignorant.

Though her mind snapped back to where she stood as the door swung open again and a series of men, probably around their age, walked in, the same size of their group. More squeals as some pretty hot guys walked in. Ari didn't see anything particularly special about them though. Just some good looks, how could you judge someone on that alone?

Madame clapped again for attention, "Now girls! Hush so Gaara-sama will pair you up with one of his troupe to further advance your skills," she called and the room fell perfectly hushed for the first time today.

Ari watched as Hinata was placed with a too-hyper blonde boy that proclaimed he _would_ be the greatest male dancer _ever_. And that some Sasuke kid wasn't going to stop him. He did look slightly disappointed that he wasn't paired with Sakura though. And he just kept talking, my goodness! 'To help her gain some personality.' Ari decided, watching as the most drooled over _Sasuke-kun_ was brought forward, and paired with a squealing Sakura, who received a heated glare from Ino who was placed with some lazy ass guy named Shikamaru. 'Sasuke to add some flare and style to Sakura and Shika, as Ino kept calling him, to slow Ino down a bit.' Ari decided for herself again, nodding.

And Tenten was paired with Neji, who Ari knew was Hinata's older cousin, as he sometimes would pick her up after practice. The two glared and sized each other up, then exchanged a brief greeting and exchange of names. He looked definitely more ballroom defined, probably never having 'popped' or 'locked' anything in his life. If this were long term there would be some definite pluses for the both of them.

Only when the pairings had been finished did Ari realize that she was the only one without a partner. Raising her hand timidly Madame barely noticed it.

"Yes Miss Ari?"

"Ummm…Madame I wasn't paired with anyone…?" she pointed out, biting her lower lip nervously.

"That because you're my partner," came an extremely low voice from the front of the room.

It took Ari a moment to realize that it was Gaara speaking. Forcing down a blush she slowly made her way to the front at his beckoning.

"Thank you Gaara-sama," she said quietly as she stood beside him. Nodding that he had heard he instructed couples to dance one by one to see how they worked together. Waiting patiently with hands folded in front of her, the couples went one by one, each working wonderfully and as she had predicted. 'Gaara-kun reads people very well,' she thought absent-mindly as Tenten and Neji finished, practically pressed together, yet still glaring. Clapping again she realized everyone had gone.

Feeling a gentle tug on her hand she found herself being guided to the floor by Gaara, who took her bewilderment with practiced patience.

"O-our turn?" she croaked quietly, and he nodded with the same expressionless face.

Ari was placed in her position as a rag doll, being supported by Gaara while her mind drifted into a panicked/dreamy state.

"Ready?" was whispered almost silently in her ear and she snapped back to realize Gaara was waiting to cue the music until Ari snapped back.

"Oh…yeah…" she replied rather lamely, forcing herself into the dance frame of mind once again.

And the dance floor seemed to be swept from beneath her feet. Suddenly she was the dance, twirling around Gaara as the red bull taunting flag; pressed tightly against him, then flying out around the dance floor. Light as the piece of cloth she was portraying she felt into a blissful state, face flushed as she came within a breaths width of his face, eyes weirdly intense and over flowing with emotion.

And to soon it was over, staring once again into his eyes, now calm and silent again, face barely even flushed as his breathing was still under control. Ari, however, guessed she looked completely flustered and her chest brushed against his during every steep, raspy breath.

Then she realized there had been no applause, only a stunned silence. 'Did I suck _that _bad?!' she thought worriedly. And here came Gaara to the rescue, folding gracefully out of the ending pose and they both bowed. And the room burst in applause, loud cheering and such from the girls and Naruto and some guy with way-too-bushy eyebrows. Now the stunned silence came from Ari.

"Wha…?" she muttered and there came Gaara's husky voice in her ear again.

"Take your applause, because you look stupid with your mouth hanging open like a dying fish."

Nodding slightly she shut her mouth and smiled at her class.

Eventually the applause were quieted and the boys led away. Ari gave Gaara a quick hug goodbye, and as he left he whispered once more in her ear.

"You really were amazing. Don't forget," and he was gone. And as Ari was surrounded by a gaggle of giggling girls she watched his back out the doorway, knowing she would see him again some day.

**A/N: I really like this one, though Ari's personality is a little different. Think of it as the turning point in her personality. Hehe!**

**I'm not sure if I want to make this a chapter story or keep it as a oneshot. I'm to lazy so you guys decide!**


End file.
